William Regal
William Regal, is a pro wrestler from Blackpool England. He wrestled under the name Lord Steven Regal for most of his WLF career, but is currently going by the name "Hardcore" William Regal. He was the winner of the 2012 Royal Rumble, is a former WLF Intercontinental champion and former NWA TV champion. He is a former 2x member of the Million Dollar Corporation. He occassionally tagged with Ric Flair as "The One-Two Combo" and was once a member of the Four Horsemen. He later tag teamed with Damien Sandow as Taste & Decency He was briefly a member of the EWO. WLF Career William Regal was the very first superstar to sign with the WLF when the company first opened its doors in May 2011 and was immediately embroiled in a vicious feud with Jimmy Superfly Snuka. The English gentleman from Blackpool, England deemed the island warrior from the Fiji Islands far too wild and too much of a savage to even share the same ring with him. In their very first encounter, Regal used fly spray on Snuka, cheating his way to a victory. Regal's act also led to a Blindfold Match between the two. Thanks to the heinous act, however, Snuka's sight worsened and he was forced to retire. That was the last the WLF ever saw of the Superfly. Early on Regal made it quite clear that he was unhappy with the caliber of people wrestling on the roster and demanded a personal audience with Gordon Gekko. On June 19th 2011 he was suspended from the WLF after what was deemed to be an attempted hit and run on Owen Hart. He was latter aquitted of these charges and found not guilty in that he had no intention of trying to hit Owen Hart with his car, but only to scare him. On 13 Feb 2012, Regal returned to the WLF re-embracing the aristocracy and using the name Lord Steven Regal. Also revealed to be the newest member of the Million Dollar Corporation. On 20 Feb 2012, only a week after his return, he won the Royal Rumble after coming in at number 21. He had already wrestled a match earlier that night against Ricky the Dragon Steamboat. In the weeks leading up to Wrestlemania, Regal put his shot at the WLF title up for grabs to anyone who could defeat him. For several weeks he defeated all challenges until 16 Apr when he lost to Jose DeJesus thanks to interference from Wade Barrett. This cost Regal his main event title shot at Wrestlemania. On 23 Apr 2012 at Wrestlemania he beat Wade Barrett in a “Duchess of Queensbury Rules” match, by disqualification, thanks to a rule that made Barrett’s finisher illegal. Leading up to Summer Slam Regal took place in a round robin tournament to determine who would battle it out in a Fatal Four way match for the vacant world title at Summer Slam. He finished at the top of his pool equal in points to Bret Hart. Even though Hart had beaten Regal in a pool match, Gordon Gekko decided that neither man would be in the main event at Summer Slam and instead would have a 30 Minute Ultimate submission match instead. The man with the most submissions would then be the top contender for the WLF world championship. At Summer Slam it was Bret who ultimately won the competition to secure his number 1 contenders spot. In November, leading up to Survivor Series, Lord Steven was put in charge of Team Million Dollar Corporation where he was to lead fellow Corporation members in a traditional survivor elimination match. However Ted DiBiase continued to undermine him leading up to that match, greatly irritating Regal. He also disagreed with DiBiase’s decision to bring Jake the Snake Roberts into the Corporation. Regal began to become frustrated with his role in the Corporation. On 3 Dec 2012 at Survivor Series – Regal became incensed when Ted DiBiase at the last moment decided to replace Brutus Beefcake in their Survivor match and take over the leadership of Team Million Dollar Corporation. It resulted in Regal walking out during the early stages of the match and quitting the Million Dollar Corporation completely. At the beginning of 2013 he started off the year as a fan favourite and no longer part of the Million Dollar Corporation. In Feb, he competed in the Royal Rumble coming in at number two. He wrestled for over 80 minutes and was the final man to be eliminated from the Rumble. On April 8th, 2013, Regal was announced as the new member of the Four Horsemen. On 22 April 2013, at Wrestlemania II, he defeated Davey Boy Smith to capture his first title: The Intercontinental championship. However he lost the title in a rematch to Davey Boy on 3 June 2013. At Halloween Havoc on 21 Oct 2013 Regal ended his alliance with Ric Flair and the Horsemen when he turned on Flair, revealing himself to be back with the Million Dollar Corporation. On Jan 14 2014, the announcement was made that he had formed a tag team with fellow Corporation member Damien Sandow. They would be called Taste & Decency. On 17 Feb 2014 at the Royal Rumble he became the NWA TV champion when he pinned the Rock. The Pharoah was actually the champ at the time. He lost the title on 10 March 2014 in a fatal 4 way match to the Great Muta. Leading up to Summer Slam Lord Steven once again became insensed by his treatment in the Million Dollar Corporation. He became increasingly agitated at the behaviour of his tag team partner Damien Sandow who insisted on dressing up in constumes to mock the EWO, claiming to be "extreme" It came to a head on 25 August at Summer Slam. In a 10x10 elimination style match, which would see the Million Dollar Corporation disbanded if it lost, Regal abandoned the match when it was just him and Sandow left in the ring, leaving Sandow to the mercy of the Ultimate Warrior. He was pinned by the Warrior and thus the Corporation was disbanded and Regal revealed himself to be part of the EWO. On the September 22nd 2014 edition of Prime Time Regal joined his new found eWo brethren(DeathWish and Mr.Fredrick) against Damien Sandow, Hunico and ChessMan. Thematch was very one sided. Regal was very successful against Sandow. In the end Mr.Fredrick covered Hunico with a big splash to win the match. Regal returned to the name William, calling himself "Hardcore" William Regal, but due to injuries was forced out of wrestling at the end of 2015. Notable Feuds Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka The Hart Brothers Wade Barrett Bret the Hitman Hart Greg the Hammer Valentine Super Patriot Ric Flair Damien Sandow RP'd by: 2011: Wizard of Thay 2012 - Aug 2014: Recker Sep 2014 - Dec 2014: Phatboii Category:WLF Champions Category:Former WLF Members